


He's still my son.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: American Sign Language, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Jason Todd, Bilingual Character(s), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has Mental Health Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Nerd Tim Drake, Physical Abuse, Selectively Mute Jason Todd, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Jason laughs and laughs so hard his lungs burn. With a comfortable roll of his shoulders Jason grins again. " What old man? " He raises an eyebrow. " You thought you scared me? " He says it like it's unbelievable." You.. " Scarecrow gasps like a fish, " aren't under the- " Something black and blue slams into Scarecrow.OrA story about recovery, figuring things out and most importantly, family.
Relationships: All Caste & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I wanted to kinda make a fan fic about how different Jason is after he comes back to the batfam. The All Caste dynamic is funny to me and I kinda see them has a dysfunctional family! 
> 
> I wanted to also do a slight Jason Todd character study because I hate everything to do with the jerks that cannot WRITE HIM!!! Also current comic Bruce (Etc the bastard that King thinks is Bruce and or the shitty version we have been getting) is dead here. 
> 
> Current Comic Bruce whom? I only know Helicopter parent Bruce with his rose gold iPhone and hair that Cassandra did. When I say Bruce is a good dad I mean: He tries, he's working on everything and learning how to properly express himself without overstepping boundaries. 
> 
> Also a few things about this:
> 
> ' Safe Time ' means that they can all have a safe conversation and express themselves in a safe space or if someone has a thing they wanna say and they cannot word worth shit (Self projecting? Absolutely). 
> 
> Jason Todd is incredibly skilled with swords, he's scared alot of the time but won't ever admit it, does have shit to work through and he will be lashing out sometimes during this fanfic (dw he fixes shit and apologies properly and works through it bc this is abt growth and growth ain't linear). 
> 
> Emotions will be present and alot of the family will have INCREDIBLY different views on things. (Yes even little things) but they love each other and that's totally what counts.

Dick noticed it when Jason came back. His brother was more than stronger. It seemed Jason's reflexes were even faster than before. The way he handled a blade suggested practice but, Robin training doesn't have blade practice. 

Sure it's not like they all don't know how to use one but the skill level he has with it is on par with Damian. 

Who grew up using it. Who did so much training and fighting with the weapon. 

Dick narrows his eyes. 

_ What happened between when he came back?  _

_ What training did Jason go through?  _

  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  


Jason didn't register the pinch to his neck. 

He looks at the ceiling of the wearhouse. Scarecrow is still monologuing, words after words coming from his mouth. When Jason thinks about it Scarecrow looks stupid. 

The man himself moves back and forth occasionally shoving his face into Jason's space. He has no reaction, swift fingers already having activated the tracker Bruce thought Jason didn't know about. 

After a few moments Jason gets bored. So he smiles, sickeningly sweet and fake. He throws his head back and laughs loudly. Funny enough Scarecrow actually looks scared. 

Jason laughs and laughs so hard his lungs burn. With a comfortable roll of his shoulders Jason grins again. " What old man? " He raises an eyebrow. " You thought  _ you  _ scared  _ me _ ? " He says it like it's unbelievable. 

" You.. " Scarecrow gasps like a fish, " aren't under the- " Something black and blue slams into Scarecrow. 

Nightwing stands above him, one escrima stick at scarecrow's neck. Red Robin drops down in front of him, needle in hand. Jason's eyes go wide. " Replacement no! I'm fucking fine! " He moves out of the needle's way. 

" Jason! Knock it off! You are under a nightmare! Stop fighting me damn it! " Red Robin grabs his shoulder. " Timothy Drake-Wayne shut the fuck up and listen to me! " That's what gets Red Robin to stop. 

" Holy shit how? " He asks, masked eyes wide. Jason scoffs at him. " I was with the league before I came back dumbass. " He sneers. 

Red Robin just stares at him. 

" That's super useful. " 

  
  


____________________________________________________

  
  


Bruce doesn't have time to think. He never does. Rushing to his adopted son's side, he's hooked up an IV. 

Jason lies on a hospital bed. His skin is pale, not the healthy brown it should be. Bruce hardly left his son's side, fear plagues his mind constantly. The thoughts never leave. 

_ What if he doesn't make it?  _

He shakes his head.  _ No, don't you dare. Jason would be upset if I doubted him.  _ His hands shake. 

" Nmh. " The sound is muffled. Bruce finds himself staring at tired green eyes. "  _ Jason.  _ " He throws his arms around his son.  _ Thank God. Thank God. I love you my son.  _

For the first time in a long time Bruce cries. He breaks while holding his son.

" Jason. " Alfred stands in the doorway, Bruce hadn't noticed him coming in. " I wasn't expecting you to be awake for at least 24 hours. " The man raises an eyebrow. 

" Sorry, drugs don't work right with me anymore. " Jason's voice is muffled, Bruce takes the oxygen mask off after a nod from Alfred. " What do you mean drugs don't work right for you anymore? " Alfred, the medic in the family questions. 

" After I came back I got taken in by Granny, her real name was Ducra. I'm the last surviving member of the All Caste. " Jason closes his eyes. The name makes Bruce remember something. 

_ The All Caste were extreme warriors who fought against the evil of this world. But they were often seen as related to the League.  _

" Did she take you there? " Bruce asks quietly. Mind racing. Jason nods, " Yes, after she dumped me in the pit. " He takes a big breath. " But the All Caste, where really the only thing that kept me going. " Jason slumps, hands fisted in the sheets.

" They helped me. They protected me from her. From the League. " Bruce's son whispers, nothing but sorrow and hurt in his tone. Alfred pulls Jason into his arms gently. 

" I miss them. " Tears fill his bright green eyes and Bruce's heart aches. 

He reaches out and grabs his son's hand. Giving it a squeeze he says, " It's okay to miss them. " Jason nods silently. 

  
  



	2. How do you know her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a Dami & Jason chapter. 
> 
> Jason gets confronted by Damian, they talk and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A few things: 
> 
> \- I DO NOT SPEAK ARABIC, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE WORDS!!!!!   
> \- I am going to add a few tags after I post this chapter, be aware of them.   
> \- End notes contain the Arabic words used in the story and the links to the website that has helped me out before.   
> \- Again please don't hesitate to tell me if the spelling or wording or anything with the Arabic words are wrong!

Jason sits at the highest point he could find without disturbing the bats. Keeping a safe distance from them he sits and thinks. 

_ Everyone has been looking at me weirdly.  _ He thinks to himself, shifting slightly.  _ But what could be the reason?  _ Jason narrows his eyes thinking back on the events. 

_ Jason jumps over the first henchmen, taking him down to the floor hard. With a practiced move he slams into the other one, a small knife flickering to life in his hand  _

_ " No killing! " Dick calls, punching a henchmen who tried to crowd him. Jason scoffs under his breath. " There's more than one non-lethal way to use a knife birdie. " He sarcastically comments.  _

_ Afterwards, with the information in hand Dick looks at Jason way too much. He frowns under his helmet. ' Why is he staring at me? Do I have blood or something on my jacket? ' at that thought Jason checks.  _

_ He doesn't have blood anywhere. _

Jason frowns recalling that day. It had rained all the rest of the time. Jason did not appreciate listening to Dick complain the whole time. 

_ Wait, all of those events..  _ he thinks,  _ something links them all.  _

It hits him like a truck. 

_ They think I'm out of practice.  _

Now determined Jason is going to show them that he is not out of practice. A little frustrated and hurt he makes his way down smoothly. Jason is so lost in his own thoughts he doesn't notice Damian watching him. 

Landing effortlessly on the ground he starts for one of the many training mats in the room. 

With a grunt Jason drops into a stretch he learned during his time with the Caste. Pulling and bending his body, absolutely scowling the entire time.  _ I can't believe they think I'm the one out of practice.  _ Jason internally seethes as he goes through a workout that's been approved by his teachers. 

_ Fucking assholes.  _ He does another rep on the bar.  _ Pieces of shit.  _ He goes up and down.  _ Motherfuckers.  _ Jason does his first rep on the bench. 

_ Bitch.  _ He does another one. Going through the motions of everything Jason does a full body workout utterly too spiteful to notice his family watching in shock. 

Next he decides his aim needs more practice. Moving to the other side, setting up the targets system. 

They are set up on a moving platform, alternating between moving side to side and up and down. Jason grabs a box of throwing knives.  _ Better get two.  _ He snags another one. 

With a deep breath Jason starts, each knife finds a home within the red circle. 

Dead center. 

When he runs out of the knives he's gathered Jason turns the mechanism off. Confidently he starts taking the knives out of the poor wood. Each one falls with one tug. 

Now with two boxes of used knives Jason grabs a cloth and a special coating they use to make sure the knife itself is protected. 

Humming a song Talia sang to him one day Jason gently coats them all. Mid task however he is interrupted by a knife to his chest. One movement has the blade on the floor. 

" How. " Damian stands in front of him, tears in his eyes. "  _ How do you know her song?  _ " He hisses, hurt in every space his words allow. 

Jason looks at him. " She sang it to me. " He says softly, not turning away from his task. " I don't remember why. " Jason narrows his eyes at the knife in his hand.  _ Why don't I? _

" She's my  _ hanan alamwm _ (حنان الامومة). " Damian sounds sad, as if it's something he's been told but doesn't quite believe. Jason looks at him, the way his cheeks are flushed and tears pool in bright blue eyes make his heart hurt. 

Jason feels tears in his own green eyes. Slowly he puts a closed fist, one without a knife or a cloth, in front of his chest. Bending the limb towards himself, stopping inches above his chest. 

He moves it in a half circle. 

_ ' I'm sorry. ' _ Jason signs, eyes downcast almost.  _ Good going, you managed to make Talia's kid fucking cry.  _

Bruce stares at the scene from off to the side, but not interfering. Dick cautiously hovers around Damian, hands outstretched but not touching. Tim stands farther back, near the batcomputer. A mug rests in the young man's hand. 

Stephanie, who's seated on a bench, paused midway into pulling her boot off. Damian shakes, fists clenched. Jason closes his eyes, expecting to get hit. It's a habit of his, a bad one that the Caste did not like.

_ Remember pup, you are safe here.  _

"  _ 'ana 'asamihukum ( أنا أسامحكم ).  _ " Damian whispers before turning around and burying himself against Dick. 

Jason stills at his words.  _ You are forgiven.  _ How many times had Talia said those exact words? How many times has he heard that? 

Jason's shoulders shake. Looking at the floor, he seems to be so small. Not usually the way Jason appears to others. " Damian. " Dick mutters, his arms are around the kid. 

He slowly takes deep breaths. In and out he tries to calm down. " Hey. " Tim knocks his shoulder. " Wanna go and watch a shitty movie? " He asks, keeping his voice casual. 

Jason feels a little thankful. Not wanting to talk he nods, setting the box of knives aside. Tim follows him, keeping a neutral expression. 

Has they sit on the couch watching something Jason doesn't know the name to he feels better. There's less of a hole in his chest now. " Hey. " Jason knocks gently against Tim's side. " Thanks. " He says. 

Tim nods at him. " 'S okay I get like that too. " Jason nods slightly.  _ Anxiety sucks ass.  _

" Hey, you two dorks doing okay? " Stephanie pokes her head into the room. Jason nods at her, " Better. " He says and Stephanie gasps. " He speaks! " She jokes, making the situation light. 

Tim snorts from his spot next to Jason. " You act has if Jason of all people could ever stop talking. " He teases gently. Jason laughs. " I don't know about that squirt you'd all miss my amazing voice. " he snarks. 

" Oh yes we would! " Stephanie dramatically steps into the room, a hand on her forehead. " Oh! Whatever would we do without the heavy tone of your voice! " Tim half slumps over Jason. He doesn't bother to stop the laugh that escapes him. 

" You both are terrible! " Jason wheezes, arms around his own torso. Tim crackles like a hyena on his side. Stephanie is kneeling down, closer to the couch. 

" Fuck. " Stephanie curses. Tim snorts. " Shit. " He says with a wide grin. The two heathens turn their heads to Jason. " Motherfucker. " Jason tacks on. 

There's a moment of silence before they all lose it again. " Todd. " Jason jolts at the sound of Damian's voice. 

" How do you know my mother? " 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ana 'asamihukum ( أنا أسامحكم ).: you are forgiven   
> Link: https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the/arabic-word-for-e4aab854f9ba3292cf406a1f6ed96cac17347563.html
> 
> hanan alamwm (حنان الامومة): Mother   
> Link: https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the/arabic-word-for-5116e40694ac48f654cb7b6816177e0e717237c6.html


	3. He's still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Bruce chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda sad it's never talked about how Bruce was so fucking broken by the dewath of his son. So here this chapter is.

It’s been a month since Jason has been back. Bruce has discovered that his son was still the same in some ways and different in multiple ways. He knew from the way Jason walked. He used to favour his left side, at first Bruce found it concerning but after multiple reassurances from Doctors it was a normal part of him. 

Now Jason walks as if he is scared to wake up a monster. The large man keeps his feet light and steps barely there. 

Bruce used to hate it. The changes, everything that was natural about the boy was gone. Jason had somehow changed. Maybe it was someone who was in his life. Some monster who was there when Bruce didn’t know he was alive. 

He knows Jason is mostly still there. It’s present in the way he smiles, all crooked and mischievous. It sings in the way he talks, the heavy Gotham accent covering his words. It is subtlety hidden under the snorting way he laughs. 

Everything was there but some parts are more locked up than others. Jason keeps his books tucked away and hidden just like he used to do with food when he was young. He keeps three blankets folded and tucked under the floorboards. 

Sometimes Bruce wants to hide him away from the horrors of the world as if they haven’t already touched him. 

Bruce watches as his children interact with him, Duke and Barabra are seeing him for the first time since he’s been here. Barabra had been keeping in contact with him through texts and stupid selfies. Duke however, only knew Jason from the plain fact that when he died Bruce shattered. 

Tim had told the teen one day on the anniversary of Jason’s death. Explaining that Tim had to fulfil Jason’s role after he died. After the Joker took apart everything it was up to Tim to get everything okay again. 

Afterwards Bruce knew he was not the same. He knew something in him snapped. But now, looking has his son laughs and pulls Dick into a headlock. His signature smile is fixed into place, a happy version Bruce has only seen back when Jason was smaller, so much smaller. 

Jason grins while he bumps fists with Duke, it seems they are all getting along just fine. 

“ Master bruce. “ Alfred stands with a tray in hand. The other is offered out to him, all gleaming silver and sandwiches. With a smile Bruce grabs the try and jogs away from one every exasperated Alfred. 

Smiling Bruce sets the tray down on the counter. “ Alfred has a sacrifice. “ he says, gesturing to the sandwiches. Jason’s eyes light up. “ How the hell do you remember that old man! “ he snickers, one hand half covering his mouth. Bruce in that moment decides he's glad to be here. 

Glad to be a part of this wonderful family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Until next time guys!


	4. You're welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smaller feels chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been on and off recently! I'm trying to get through this depressed block! And I'm trying to get through alot of bs feelings + school! But uh here??? It's a really everywhere chapter today but it's the best I could force myself to write. 
> 
> Sorry guys.

Jason thought things were going well. He thought that everything was fine. But everything was  _ not fine.  _

Currently Jason is running.  _ Yes, running.  _ He was trying to get away from a bastard that maybe looked like a rock in a party city wig. A crate explodes beside him.  _ Yeah, scratch that he is a bastard in a party city wig.  _

" Red Hood! Open fire! " Nightwing yells swinging in at the  _ perfect  _ time. Unclipping his guns Jason opens fire  _ gleefully.  _ " Shit! " He curses, dodging another crate.  _ What is up with this guy and crates?  _ And just like that Jason has an idea. 

He runs to a crate that's off to the side. " Keep him busy Nightwing! " He calls over his shoulder. " If I get killed I'm blaming you! " Nightwing calls back but he does his job. 

Jason shoves about all of the explosives he has on his person into the crate. He has the trigger in one hand, the crate is balanced between his shoulder and arm. 

" Alright fucker! " Jason calls, and on cue Nightwing jumps off of him. The monster turns and snarls at Jason. " Ew! You kiss your mother with that mouth? " Jason quips, a skill he never lost. 

Nightwing moves around it, jogging on over to Jason. " Please tell me that's not what I think that is. " He groans, coming to a stop next to him. Jason grins under his helmet. 

" It's just a few old friends. " He jokes. Adjusting the box Jason braces himself and chunks it, right at the monster's face. 

Fingers activate the trigger and their vilain is thrown back through 10 metal containers. Jason cheers. " Hell yeah! " Nightwing however doesn't share his excitement. 

In fact, the vigilante looks almost comically shocked. " Did you just beat a villain by throwing a crate of explosives at it? " Jason grins wildly under the helmet. 

" So what if I did? " Jason retorts, arms crossed. Nightwing slowly starts to smile. " That was such a Robin thing to do! " He high fives Jason. 

" Duh Nightwing! " Jason laughs softly.  _ I sent that to Bruce.  _ Oracle comments. Nightwing groans, " Seriously O?? " Jason scowls slightly. " Oh come on Barbie it wasn't as bad as it could have been. " Jason comments while they walk to the unconscious vilain. 

After making absolute sure the villain is restrained they walk away just for GCP to roll up. Jason watches as one of the cops reads the note left behind by Nightwing. 

" Do you think they liked my art? " Nightwing jokes, nudging Jason's arm. He snorts. " Probably, it was a good drawing of me. " Nightwing nearly falls off of the bar from laughing. 

" C'mon dumbass we still have East Bay to deal with. " At that Nightwing groans. 

Looking back on that Jason wishes he slapped Nightwing outside the head. 

They drag themselves into the batcave, covered in bruises and cuts. " Fucking hell. " Jason hisses when he falls down on the bench. Nightwing grumbles, face planting on the floor. 

" What happened to you two? " Tim asks, half turned in the chair. His hands are still on the keyboard typing. " Ivy. " Dick groans from the floor. 

Jason hisses while he tries to sit up. " More like Bitchass and her fucking thorns. " Tim nearly spits out his coffee. " Holy shit. " Duke wheezes from what Jason thinks is the stairs. Jason barely lifts his head up. " When the fuck did you get here? " He asks, facing the ceiling. 

" Just in time for that beautiful statement. " Duke snorts. Jason grumbles under his breath. “ That’s not very nice Jay. “ Bruce who of course comes out of nowhere, per usual. “ It was one curse word B. “ Jason complains. Bruce raises an eyebrow at him. “ Okay fine it was one word that means a lot of different curse words. “ he says, in a true exasperated tone. Bruce however remains unphase and unimpressed. 

Jason rolls his eyes. “ B I’m an adult your silent pressure isn't gonna work. “ The Gotham accent Jason never tried to get rid of seeps into his voice. More silence stretches between them. “ Okay! Okay! “ Jason gives up, absolutely glaring at the ceiling. “ Holy shit! “ Dick wheezes from the floor. 

Jason kicks him. “ Master Jason! “ Alfred, of course appears out of nowhere. Jason feels like screaming. “ He deserved it. “ Jason defends. “ Oh of course where have I heard that one before. “ Alfred sasses back. 

“ Now Master Richard, you know better. “ Jason grins slightly while Alfred lightly scolds Dick. “ Master Jason can you get up? “ Alfred asks kindly. Jason tries to but the cut along his domain is really preventing him. “ No. “ Jason gets out through gritted teeth. “ Alright, “ Alfred grabs his arm, “ One, two, three. “ Jason is helped to his feet by Alfred. Jason hisses through gritted teeth, trying hard not to scream. Someone comes up on the other side of him, helping him go along. Jason grabs Bruce's shoulder, trying not to cry. 

“ Alright Master Bruce, help me get him on the bed. “ slowly his body is being moved and settled down on the sheets. 

Jason barely feels it when Alfred starts stitching up the worst of the cuts. Bandages are placed on the smaller ones by hands that are bigger than Alfreds. Slowly Jason falls asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


Bruce had tried not to cry when he saw the scar. The y shape represented an event no one liked to bring up. Dick’s injuries were not as bad but the way his son looked almost sick made Bruce concerned. “ Bruce. “ Dick calls him over, blue eyes are half lidded. “ Yes Dick? “ Bruce brushes part of his son’s long hair out of his face. “ Jaso _ n.  _ “ he groans. “ Is he okay? “ Dick aks, sounding small. 

Out of all of them Bruce knows that Dick is usually the most upset when Jason gets hurt. He’s also the one that tries not to ever see his scar, the one that covers the majority of his chest. Each member of the family had different reactions to it. Dick had looked sick, trying to act as if everything was normal. 

“ Jason’s fine. “ Bruce tells Dick. “ He’s absolutely fine, look. “ Bruce gently turns Dick’s head to see his sleeping brother passed out in his own bed. The younger man’s chest is rising and falling smoothly. Dick doesn't look away for a moment. “ Thank you Bruce. “ he whispers, eyes falling closed. 

“ You are welcome. “ Bruce whispers to his sleeping son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really so stoked to start putting in actual plot type things but I'm working on it!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay turned for the next chapter!


End file.
